objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Fight Around the Lands
The Fight around The Lands was a fan-fiction made by Teal3400. This consists 57 characters from BFDI(A) and II(2). Objects would go outter the object world. There will be teams but this will look more like the "Merged" system. Day 1: Ancient Ruins Bread: I'm your host. Bread, today we will visit the ancient ruins and your challenge is to get out of this temple first. And you will be a team captain. Pencil: But wasn't that too long? Lightbulb: Yeah? Bread: Start! Paintbrush: So you both know how i feel right? Pen: Wow.... This is really mysterious. Pickle: Look a door! Yin - Yang: *Yang* Get me out of here you losers! Bread: Alright, Coiny, Pickle, Soap escaped first, so they will pick the teams. Gold Rollers: (Not in alphabetical) Coiny (Leader) Blocky, Book, Cherries, David, Apple, Pen, Paper, Spongy, Yin - Yang, Donut, Dora, Match, Rocky, Pencil, Ruby, Bubble, Box and Bomb. Diving Caps: Pickle (Leader) Paintbrush, Knife, Nickel (BFDI(A)), Teardrop, Bomby, Pin, Marshmallow, Eraser, Pepper, Salt, Cheesy, Fan, Lightbulb, Firey, Leafy, Baseball, Snowball and Fries Bread: That means the others is on Soap's team. Soap: My team name would be the Plasma Liquids! Bread: You three got badges and you all others come with me! Bread: Vote somebody now! Later... Bread: Everybody is safe except Needle, Apple and Firey. Bread: Firey got 5 votes. One of you will be eliminated, and the eliminated person is........ NEEDY! Needle: Don't call me nee- *Gets teleported* Bread: Needle gets 27 and Apple gets 25 That's the end! Day 2: The Baseball Field Fan: *Reads* Your next challenge is..... *The paper magically disappears* Fan: Wait, what? Bubble: Oh noio! It's moissi- AAAHHH! *Gone* Book: Uh, Bubble? AAHHHH! *Also Gone* *Some zombie noises* Gelatin: Uhh... Guys we should left this field.... Everybody: AAAHHHHHH! *Everybody gone except Teardrop and Box* Teardrop: *Thinks* *Teardrop carries Box and goes out to the door* Teardrop: (Wait that should be too easy!) *A Giant Bread Zombie comes in* Teardrop: (Run!) *Teardrop runs and she got an idea* Teardrop: *Still caries Box* (Alright this is the only way...) *Teardrop and Box goes in the zombie's mouth* ???: Aw Seriously! Teardrop: (AAAHH! Wait, David?) Bread: Congratulations Teardrop and Box! you win a Baseball Field Badge! And the others come with me! Later... Bread: Everybody is safe except Cherries, Bubble and Book Bread: Bubble got 14 Votes and Book got 20! Cherries is eliminated with 22! Cherries: Where we will g- *Get Teleported* Day 3: The Underwater Hotel Bread: Alright, the next challenge is to dive underwater to find a hotel. Also, Fan, Paper, Book and OJ will be excused because they are not Waterproof. So you three got badges. *Fan, Paper, Book and OJ catches their badge* Bread: Start now! But you four come with me to the elevator. *Bread and the other four goes to an elevator that goes underwater* Pepper: Come on salty salt! Lets go! Salt: But what about OJ? Pepper: Don't worry, he's fine. Meanwhile.... Bread: Alright! we arrived! OJ: Wow that's a long journey. *They get in the hotel* Paper: Wow! The others will love to see this! Back to the challenge.... Pen: Wow. This is really long.. Soap: Yeah, this also needs to be cleaned up. *Everybody stares at Soap* Soap: What? There is germs out there! Cheesy: Hey, look! There is a tower there! That might be the hotel! *All of them get in* Everybody except Bread, Fan, Paper, OJ and Book: Wow this is so beautiful. Bread: Yep, While you all except the excused people and Cheesy go with me! Later.... Bread: Everybody is safe except Soap and Teardrop. Bread: Soap, you are a neat freak. Teardrop, due to being made of liquid you are easy to do the challenge. Bread: Sorry Soap! Teardrop got only 20 votes and you got 35! Soap: Germs! *Teleported* Day 4: Classroom Bread: Okay, guys! We're going to school again. Pin: But, why? Bread: That's part of the challenge, Quiz! *They came to the classroom* Baseball: Wow, i now just feel like a kid. Nickel: *Sarcasm* Yeah, so small. Bread: Who is II's first eliminated contestant? Paper: Me! Bread: What is the cake used in BFDI Episode 22? Teardrop: *Writes* Yoylecake? Bubble: YOYLECAKE! *Later* Bread: Alright, with 11 Correct answers Ruby and Test Tube wins! Later... (Needs a new line) Bread: Everybody is safe except Bomb, Paintbrush, Pen and Pin. Bread: Paintbrush and Pen is safe with 5 and 10 votes. Bread: Pin, you are nice but others might still see you mean. Pin: Hey! Bread: Bomb, you're speech disorder is ANNOYING AS HELL. Bomb: H-h-h-e-e-y! Bread: And Pin is safe with 19, while Bomb is eliminated at 20! Bomb: O-o-oh-h-h-h-n-n-o-o-o! *Gets Teleported* Day 5: Game Console Bread: Come with me on this gray cave. Woody: *Freaks out* *So all of them goes to this cave until something happened* Marshmallow: Wait why is this.... Ice Cube: Wha? Bread: Yep, Welcome to the game world! *Every contestant tell what they want to play* Bread: Okay, Then we are going to the Pokemon world. Knife: That means where we planning to go before? Bread: We was going to GTTTATINT until i change my mind. Nickel: So what are we going to do? Play tournaments? Bread: Yes. Round 1: Leafy vs David Leafy: Alright, eat this David! *Throws Pokeball* David: Aw, Seriously? *Throws Pokeball* *Leafy's pokeball opened an opened a Raichu, while David opened Charmender* Leafy: So cute! *Burned by Charmender* Round 2: Tennis Ball Vs Apple Tennis Ball: Go! Pokemon! *Throws Pokeball* Apple: What is this thing? *Throws Pokeball* *Tennis Ball's Pokeball opened Piplup, while Apple's Pokeball opened Chimchar* Tennis Ball: And stop that fire pokemon! Later... Bread: Alright looks like TB Wins. After everybody vote... Bread: No one got votes except OJ, Book, Firey and Knife Bread: Book and OJ is safe with 7 and 11 votes. Bread: Firey, you're flame got to be put with water because your eliminated at 22 votes. Knife is safe with 14 Firey: AAHHH- *Teleported* Coiny: Haha, looks like my plan worked. WHAT IS COINY'S PLAN? CAN BREAD REVEAL WHAT'S THE PRIZE? WHAT IS THE NEXT PLACE? Day 6: Goiky Hospital Bread: Emergency, Emergency! Fries: What is it? Bread: Woody died! Everyone: What? Bread: I acidentally put him in the gray room! Baseball: Wait a second.. That means..... Bread: The next challenge is to make Woody alive! *So they came in the Goiky Hospital Knife: Wait a second, i never realized this place.... Leafy: Well, the building is very new. Test Tube: This is easy! makes a potion. *Test Tube makes Woody drink the potion Test Tube: Wait this is not working at all! Nickel: Well, let me try it! *Nickel stares Woody *Woody wakes up Woody: AAAAHHH! Nickel: Haha, i know it would work. I am the color gray. Bread: Everybody except Woody and Nickel, come with me! Elimination Time Bread: This is a double elimination. Only Fan, Pin and Marshmallow get votes. Bread: One is safe with 8 votes. And the other gets 20 and 24! Bread: And it looks Fan is safe! Marshmallow got 20 and Pin got 24! Pin: What? *Teleported* Marshmallow: But who voted me? *Teleported* Day 7: The Underworld Bread: Everybody! Go down to this pipe! Knife: I got a feeling what this place looks like. *Everybody goes down Bread: This challenge is to survive the hot lava and make your way out of here. And watch out, you will die when you fall of. Pencil: Don't we have a similiar challenge like this? Bread: Yes, this is like Game Console v2. This is based of Mario but this place is abandoned. Blocky: *Pushes Spongy and Dora Match: Hey, you can't like do that to our team! Blocky: Who cares! We play for ourself! *Pushes Match* *Paintbrush and Leafy falls *Coiny pushes Knife and Lightbulb *Ruby kicks Box but she slips and she fells *Pen almost get out but Bomby falls and the underworld explodes Pen: I'm done! Bread: Pen is the winner! Let's also recover all the contestants with the HPRC! *Recovers all the contestants* Elimination Time! Bread: With 50 votes, only Blocky, David, Fries and Pepper get votes! Bread: With 4 votes.... Fries is safe! Bread: With 6 votes..... David is safe! Bread: There are two of you left. One of you got 16 votes and one of you got 24. And it reveals Pepper is safe! *Teleports Blocky* Day 8: Stairway to Doom Bread: Alright, now follow me! Leafy: Where are we going? Bread: To the Stairway to Doom. Pen: Uhh.... What? Bread: Your challenge is to climb the long and tall stairway of doom! Nickel: Seriously? Bread: And up there, there is a suprise! Book: Fine, lets just go up! *The contestants all go up Fan: It's just really tiring in here! *After some minutes, they are all in the top Baseball: Wait, is that lava up there! Bread: You gotta run as fast as you can! Test Tube: Finally, now we all now why it's called stairway to doom! All Contestants: AAAAHHH! *Coiny got melted *Pickle slips and got melted *Bomb collides with lava and exploded (Yay! another explosion :D) *Almost all of the contestants hit the explosion Bread: Yes! no one survived! *Paper and Eraser comes Eraser: And, you say it too early. :D Bread: >:( Elimination Time! Bread: Only Ruby, Pickle, Test Tube and Book got votes Bread: Test Tube and Pickle safe with 7 and 10 votes. Bread: Ruby and Book, one of you will have another chance to show us, while the other have to say bye bye. And it's ruby with 18 votes! Book is safe with 14 votes. Ruby, Please go to the Giant Cube! Ruby: What? Bread: It's a place for the losers! *Flings Ruby away* Elimination Table Category:II Category:BFDI Category:Fan fiction